The present invention comprises a new and distinct Hibiscus plant having the varietal name ‘JBG 14002’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of developing Hibiscus rosa-sinensis plants that exhibit pathogen resistance, multi-day flowers with unique coloration, and possess desirable production traits. ‘JBG 14002’ is the result of a cross conducted in Grand Saline, Tex. between Hibiscus rosa-sinensis varieties ‘JBG 12005’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘JBG 783’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety was selected in October of 2013 in Grand Saline, Tex. and the first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by semi-mature, softwood cuttings in June of 2015 in Grand Saline, Tex. ‘JBG 14002’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘JBG 14002’ is similar to its female parent in having a bronze/brown colored flower center, but differs from its female parent in exhibiting burnt orange colored petals and deeply lobed juvenile foliage. ‘JBG 14002’ is similar to its male parent in having yellow-toned petals with a dark colored flower center, but differs from its male parent in having a bronze/brown colored flower center and deeply lobed juvenile foliage.
When ‘JBG 14002’ is compared to Hibiscus rosa-sinensis variety ‘JBG 14003’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/998,303), both varieties exhibit overlapping petals and a dark colored flower center. However, the dark coloration of the flower center of ‘JBG 14003’ extends upwards and fades through the throat of the flower, while such extension is not present with ‘JBG 14002’.
The following traits distinguish ‘JBG 14002’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hibiscus varieties known to the breeder:                1. Large, burnt orange colored flowers with a brownish tint present;        2. Resistance to bacterial leaf spot (Pseudomonas spp.);        3. Multi-day flowers; and        4. A strong root system.        